Walkway Glossary
Welcome to Walkway's glossary! You can find terms felines may use to describe things in case you do not understand them. Feel free to use these terms during roleplay! 'Place Terms' Two-leg camp/nest '- A human house '''Two-leg hut '- A human shed or small human-built structure 'Halfbridge '- A boat dock 'Chicken Field '- A farm. Usually called this for their delicious, plump chickens 'Dark trail '- A road. Called this for its dark color and horrid acidic scent 'Twolegplace '- Town or village '''Twoleg Terms Cutter '- Veterinarian '''Monster '- A human car 'Silverthorn '- Barbed wired 'Soft boulder '- A pillow or cushion 'Tree devourer '- A bulldozer 'Two-leg kit '- A human child '''General Terms Crowfood '- Dead prey that has begun to rot. '''Fresh kill '- A piece of prey that has recently been killed and is ready for consumption. 'Kittypet '- A domesticated pet cat. Also used as an insult to one who is soft. 'She-cat '- A female cat 'She-kit '- A female kit 'Tom '- A male cat 'Tom-kit '- a male kit 'Snowmelt '- Describing dirty, slushie, melted snow '''Time Terms New-leaf '''- The season of spring '''Green-leaf - The season of summer Leaf-fall '- The season of fall '''Leaf-bare '- The season of winter 'Moon '- About a month 'Half-moon '- About two weeks 'Quarter-moon '- About a week 'Sunrise '- One day 'Heartbeat '- A split second 'Moonhigh '- Midnight 'Moonrise '- When the moon rises 'Sunhigh '- Noon 'Sundown '- Dusk 'Sunup '- Dawn '''Distance Terms Fox-length '- About a yard '''Kittenstep '- About an inch/half an inch '''Tail -length- About a foot Rabbit hop/Rabbit length '- About a foot and a half '''Mouse-length '- About two or three inches 'Pawstep '- Roughly six inches 'Tree-length '- About 40-50 feet '''Phrases and Insults As easy as swallowing a minnow '- Indicating the easiness of a task '''As much use as a dead fox '- A harsh insult meaning the recipient is useless 'Bees in your brain '- An exclamation meaning a cat is crazy or not making sense 'Crowfood '- A harsh insult comparing a cat to rotting prey '(You're) crazier/madder than a fox in a fit! '- An insult used to describe how crazy a cat is acting 'Doesn't matter a whisker/Doesn't catch so much as a whisker '- An exclamation meaning a cat does not care. 'Dormouse '- A cat who sleeps a lot 'Drypaw '- A cat that dislikes getting wet 'Dungface '- A harsh insult 'Featherbrain '- Equivalent to mouse-brain 'Fishfur '- A harsh insult 'Fishface '- A harsh insult 'Fishbrain '- A harsh insult 'Flea-brain '- An insult that can be taken as friendly or as harsh, depending on the tone of voice 'Foxbreath '- A harsh insult 'Fox-dung '- A harsh insult/exclamation, similar to "Darn-it!" 'Fox-hearted '- A harsh insult 'Frog-dung '- A harsh insult/exclamation, similar to "Darn-it!" 'Furball '- An insult that can be taken as friendly or as harsh, depending on the tone of voice 'Fuzz-brain '- An insult that can be taken as friendly or as harsh, depending on the tone of voice 'Good gods! '- An exclamation to express surprise or anger. Similar to "Oh my god!" 'Hare-dung '- A harsh insult/exclaimation, similar to "Darn-it!" 'When hedgehogs fly '- An exclamation that shows disbelief that a certain event will occur, somewhat like the phrase "When pigs fly!" 'I don't give a mousetail/They wouldn't give a mousetail '- An exclamation meaning a cat does not care. 'I'd have shredded you into mousedust! '- Meaning a cat was frightened by a cat/to gravely injure 'Minnow-brain '- An insult that can be taken as friendly or as harsh, depending on the tone of voice 'Mouse-brain '- An insult that can be taken as friendly or as harsh, depending on the tone of voice 'Mouse-dung '- A (somewhat harsh) insult that can be taken as friendly or as harsh, depending on the tone of voice/exclamation, similar to "Darn it!" 'Mouse-hearted '- An insult that describes a cat as cowardly 'Mousefodder '- An insult that describes a cat as worthless or a kittypet 'Once a kittypet, always a kittypet! '- A harsh insult that describes a feline's kittypet roots '''(Only) the Gods know (what)- Sometimes used to answer a question that is impossible to answer. Pain in the tail '- An insult meaning a cat is irritating or lazy '''Scaredy-mouse! '- A similar expression to scaredy-cat, referring to a cat easily frightened 'Scaredy-sparrow! '- Similar to the term "scaredy-mouse" 'Snake-hearted/heart '- Similar to the term "fox-hearted/heart" 'Snake-tounge '- An insult meaning a cat is cold or unfair 'Sorry catches no prey '- Means cats can be sorry, but that will not change the past. 'Sorry fills no bellies '- Same as "Sorry catches no prey" 'For the love of the God's kits! '- An exclamation expressing irritation or surprise 'Toad-brain '- similar to mouse-brain 'What in the God's names?! '- An expression similar to "What on earth?" 'That's a load of badger droppings/dung! '- A harsh exclamation meaning something is nonsense 'Thistles and thorns! '- Used to describe bad luck (ex. Thistle and thorns! I blew it!) similar to "Darn it!" 'You fight/hunt like a kittypet! '- An expression used to insult or tease a cat who fights/hunts badly 'Who ruffled their fur? '- A similar way of saying "Who got under their skin?" 'Rabbit-brain '- Similar to mouse-brain 'Bat-blind '- An insult to a cat's eyesight '''God Terms Brax- God of death Serenity- Goddess of life Ezra- God of love Kona- Goddess of Earth Tyke- Goddess of weather Alta- Goddess of prey Samal- God of medicine Zyon- God of war Abran- God of peace WIP 'Credits' Many terms were found here Category:Elements Category:Guides